The Pain of Losing
by Vapor2008
Summary: How could things have ended like this? When had everything gone so wrong? The day had started out fine. It was just your average day. He had no idea that it would end like this…


The Pain of Losing

How could things have ended like this? When had everything gone so wrong? The day had started out fine. It was just your average day. He had no idea that it would end like this…

"Tony!"

Anthony DiNozzo looked up to see his boss staring him down from his desk.

"What? Sorry boss."

"I told you I wanted a signed confession from McNelley on my desk. Two hours ago."

Tony sighed. He had the confession sitting on his desk. Stupid.

"Right. Sorry boss. I have it. Here."

Gibbs just looked at him as he took the paper and read.

"You okay DiNozzo?"

"She's almost an hour late boss."

Tony was surprised to see Gibbs smile.

"I know DiNozzo. Her fathers here."

Tony froze.

"What?"

"He came in last night and said he wanted to talk to her. She called me to let me know she could be a little late. Don't worry, Tony. She's fine."

Fine is hardly the word Tony would use. Her father was a dangerous man. Guess it runs in the family, he thought.

Almost another hour later Ziva came in. Tony knew instantly that something was wrong. He could feel it.

"_I am not going back to Isreal. I just got back here." _

_Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father had come to tell her that he had chosen someone to replace her here because he wanted her back with him. Ziva knew her father didn't want her back just because he missed her, that wasn't who he was. She knew there was much more to it._

"_You have come to care too much for these people, daughter. You always knew that this assignment wasn't going to be permanent. You knew I could call you back at any time I wanted. I want to spend more time with my only child and I cannot do that if you are not with me. I have found a good man to take your place here. He will contribute just as much as you have."_

_Her father took her hand and for a moment Ziva felt like he was pleading with her, but she quickly dismissed that thought. That isn't what he is._

"_I belong here though. NCIS has shown me that there is more to life than what I was taught in Mossaud. I am an investigator now, not an assassin."_

_Her father smiled._

"_A few weeks back with me and we can change that. Don't worry. I won't fault you for it. Americans are good at making anything what they want it to be. They have only confused you. You are still the same at heart."_

_Ziva quickly stood and walked away from him. Was she still the same at heart? Had NCIS only confused here? No. She knew it had done nothing but make her better._

"_I won't go."_

_Suddenly, she could feel her fathers anger. _

"_You have given me no choice. I hereby officially terminate your position with NCIS. You are ordered to return to Mossaud by tonight. I have two plane tickets to Tel Aviv and you will be with me on that plane tonight."_

_With that he walked out of her apartment. Ziva knew she had no choice. If she wanted to stay alive she would follow the orders given to her. Besides, that's what any good soldier would do. Follow orders._

"Hey, Zi. What's going on?" Tony slowly got up from his desk and walked over to Ziva.

She looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were slightly red. Had she been crying? What in the world had her father said to her?

"Not now Tony. Where's Gibbs?"

Tony knew not to push it right now.

"He's with Vance."

He only watched as she walked up the stairs to Vance's office.

Gibbs and Ziva both came out solemn looking about an hour later. From the looks on their faces, Tony knew it wasn't good.

"Ziva, what's going on? What did your father want?"

Tony didn't know what he was expecting to hear, but the one word that came from her left him stunned.

"Me."

Ziva didn't even look at him as she gathered some of her things. Gibbs went over to McGee's desk and spoke with him quickly. Tony saw McGee nod and nothing else.

When Ziva had gathered her things, she walked over to McGee's desk. McGee didn't stand up and neither said a word. Ziva simply placed her hand on his shoulder for a second before turning away towards Gibbs. They looked at each other for a moment and Gibbs nodded. Ziva smiled slightly in return and walked toward Tony.

As soon as she got to him, Tony knew that he wouldn't be able to speak. They locked eyes and he knew what had happened. He knew that this could be the last time he would ever see her but he still couldn't say anything. He tried to tell her that, tried to show her that. She started to reach her hand up toward his face and stopped. He knew she understood.

Finally, she turned her back on him and walked towards the elevator. Tony vividly remembered the pain he felt when Kate had died. He remembered the torment of knowing he had lost her.

This was worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my last couple of stories. I really do appreciate it. I'm trying to remain as true to the characters as I can, so please be honest in telling me how I am doing with that. Also, to those who reviewed the story, "What They Don't Know," I didn't put Ducky's perspective because I don't feel that I have a complete grasp on his character yet. I'll work on it though!!**


End file.
